The invention relates to a pull-out shower head for a kitchen.
The great diffusion achieved by so-called shower heads for a kitchen is known; said shower heads are connected to a flexible hose so that they can be pulled out from faucets in order to reach distant positions within sinks, as occurs in particular in large kitchens of the professional type, and convey water with the possibility to provide discharge in the form of a central jet or of a peripheral jet by way of a simple maneuver on an appropriately provided device.
One very common form of said shower heads provides for the presence of a substantially cylindrical portion which is connected, at one end, to a water dispensing nozzle, essentially forming a pipe-like shape which entails some problems in terms of handling by the user.
A pull-out shower head which comprises a body whose shape allows a user to grip it easily for comfortable use in professional kitchens has also been proposed; however, it has disadvantageous characteristics owing to a certain complexity in construction and assembly.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a pull-out shower head for a kitchen which offers maximum comfort in handling and great simplicity in construction and assembly.
This aim is achieved by a kitchen pull-out shower head, according to the invention, comprising a water conveyance body having, at its intake end, means for coupling to a flexible hose comprised within a faucet, and is associated, at its delivery end, with a disk comprising a central port and peripheral ports for water passage, characterized in that said body comprises a cavity being arranged substantially transversely to the water delivery direction and having an opening toward a duct which branches off from the water intake end and is divided into two facing portions which lie on opposite sides with respect to said opening, each portion comprising a water delivery port, one of said ports being adapted to be connected to the peripheral ports, the other port being suitable to be connected to the central water passage port that is comprised within said disk, at least one of said portions being provided with a hollow plug which comprises a port for connection to the water delivery port that is comprised within said portion, a flow control element being provided which has a rod which protrudes externally so as to be associated with an actuation lever, and is suitable to abut, on opposite sides, with sealing surfaces at the water intake section respectively of the portion that is not provided with the plug and of the cavity of the plug comprised within the other portion.